


Festivities

by AccioCerberus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also this is my first fic, Christmas, Dave is bored, Gen, davekat if you are looking for it, he doens't even know if it really is christmas, i got into two new fandoms since homestuck endend, karkat is done, probably already been done, really short, so i might have forgotten a thing or two, so yeah wish me luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioCerberus/pseuds/AccioCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivities

"WHAT THE FUCK"  
"i know, its perfect"  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID"  
"shhh i got you bro, i know what you mean"  
Karkat glared at Dave who kept his poker face.  
Karkat glared a little harder.  
The meteor was full of unexplored rooms, this one in particular was, unfortunately, not one of those but Karkat's personal respitblock and it was filled of decorations that had not been there 30 minutes before when Karkat had left in search for food.  
Christmas decorations, Strider had said.  
Red christmas decorations.  
Red decorations.  
Red.  
Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose, counted to 10 and looked at Dave.  
Dave who was now wearing a hat.  
A red hat.  
Red.  
Karkat at glared really hard at Dave.  
Dave smirked.  
"I DESPISE YOU"  
"we both know that's a lie"  
"..."  
Karkat pushed a smirking Dave out of the room and closed the door on his face.  
Sighing, Karkat turned around.   
And came face to face with a plastic tree covered in decorations that was not there 10 seconds ago.   
Red decorations.  
Red.


End file.
